vermintide2fandomcom-20200214-history
Book Locations
Most maps have three Tomes and two Grimoires. Tomes take up the health slot and Grimoires take the potion slot Grimoires cannot be set down once picked up, only discarded permanently. Each Grimoire will lower the total health of every party member by 33%, unless they have a trinket equipped to resist curses. Righteous Stand For detailed instructions with screenshots, click here. * The first tome is located right before you jump down into the courtyard before the Arena, on the left in a cart. * After you go up with the Elevator you enter a Maze like Room with Boxes. Turn Right and then turn left and go straight until you'd have to go left again. Now on your right op on the Shelf is a wooden basket that has the Grim in it. You can either jump up the boxes to your left and then jump over there to get the grim or just spam T/E while jumping up and mark/grab it through the Boxes * The second tome is located in the first guardhouse on the wall, before the cannon event. On the second floor, on your right as you ascend the stairs. * The second grimoire is located on a platform above the entrance to a guardhouse on the wall, just after you pass the raised ammo box. You have to pass through the guardhouse and climb the scaffolding and jump to the right, around the building to where you entered. * The third tome is located in a cave in the large field before the finale. The cave is in the corner, under the temple's walls, behind some bushes. Athel Yenlui For detailed instructions with screenshots, click here. * The first tome is located on the right after you enter the large forest area. When you see a fallen log you can pass through, go through it and turn right. * The first grimoire is in the same area on the left side of the 'road.' It is on a cliff, near the left edge of the map. Look up. * The second tome is in the same area on the right, near the Skaven Cave. If you're following the right side of the map you will pass by large boulders. The tome can be found just inwards after this, near some broken crates. * The second grimoire is located in the large elven ruin. You must find three Suspicious Bricks and press them to open a door in the large staircase that leads up. The first brick is up these stairs and to the right, then turn right again. The other bricks are on two raised areas nearby, climb the landslides to get to them. * The third tome is in a nook near the large landslide you climb over to progress through the level, before you reach the big tree. Against the Grain For detailed instructions with screenshots, click here. * The first tome is on a roof in the first farm/town. * The first grimoire is in the next area, in the 'juice making' building. Use the barrel from the building next door to blow up a boarded doorway in the basement. * The second grimoire is on the windmill right before the barn that requires a key. Climb onto the house using ladders and jump across. * The second tome is located inside the barn that requires a key. Go to the second floor and go back towards the entrance, the tome is above the entrance out front on a platform. * The third tome is located in the river to the left after you pass through the field after the barn. Empire in Flames For detailed instructions with screenshots, click here. * 1st Tome: When you enter the burnt city and pass the first part of it, right after the first jump-down turn to your right. Theres a Burnt down house between two less burned ones you can see a like meter and a half high wall with a chest behind it. Jump over to wall to land right on the first Tome, jump on the chest to get out again. * 1st Grim: In the destroyed town there is a building towards the right side, a fair distance into town, which has a window/hole facing "the right side" of the map. Through this hole you can see the grimoire and a barrel. Shoot the barrel, after it explodes you can find a way to the grim by going outside and around back. * 2nd Tome: When you pass the Cellar with the Barrels you get to a small tunnelsystem theres a hole in one of the walls to your right with a skeleton sitting in it, at the feet of the sekelton is the second tome you gotta jump to grab it. * 2nd Grim: In the Marketplace, right when you go up the stairs and can see the closed gate to the manor, there's a house on the left, and on a wood block sticking out the grimoire is up there. In the alley, there's a little cart and stacked boxes that you can jump on, onto a signpost and then onto the stone/ wood that sticks out from the house to the left. * 3rd Tome: After the Barrel-Event you pass a pretty big building with sort of a Ramp that goes up (its big, most likely a storehouse or sth that burned down), on the ground floor you can find a door with a shining Lock. you gotta go up the ramp and jump around the wall to your left to kinda get above the door, then simple drop down into the room and get the tome. you can open the door from inside. Festering Ground For detailed instructions with screenshots, click here. * 1st Tome: If you reach the hanging bridge(kinda the second but this ones above an abyss), climb up to your right and follow the way for a bit, just after the bridge you can jump over to the other side this jumps seems insane and is easier with classes that have jumps/dashes but its doable if you just jump off the ledge very late. * 1st Grim: So if you reach the big cave with the wooden plank paths, go the left way and then go down the slope. Almost directly infront of you like in the middle of the cave theres a skeleton on the bottom and in his Left hand is a Key, pick it up. Then just after that, after jumping down to the River theres a locked just next to the river, you can unlock it with that key. Grim is inside. * 2nd Tome: if you reach the mining area after the tunnels where you gotta theres one broken off path with a blocked of entrance to the mines, the book is just infrontof the rocks blocking the mine, this is kind of just in the middle of the height. * 2nd Grim: if you reach that Camp with the Tents where you gotta go up the Wooden ramp theres a small ledge where you can jump on from the wooden ramp thats leads just under the ramp. Its a strafe jump on there, you reach a cave with a Chest in it. Grim is in the Chest. * 3rd Tome: When you reach the Ruins theres a stairway leading up on the ruins and on the left site you can jump over to the roof of the ruins the Book is just on the right end of that roof. The War Camp For detailed instructions with screenshots, click here. * 1st Tome: On top of a shelving unit in a shack behind Old Andreas' Den. * 2nd Tome: Near the end of the swamp/creek of Froschdorf, the second last house on the left. * 1st Grimoire: In Froschdorf, the first building on the right. * 3rd Tome: Once you reach the Zuhause Gully, keep to the right - in the swamp water. The tome is hanging above the water at dwarf height. * 2nd Grimoire: This grimoire will require you to light three candles placed near The Blot Tree. ** Immediately after the drop that leads to the The Blot Tree, examine the rocks to find a hole hiding the first candle. ** From the first candle: proceed around to the right to a flesh tent, there is a second candle here. ** From the first candle: head left and follow the wall, keep walking past the end of the wooden walkway. You will have to face back the way you came to see the candle. ** Once you light all three candles, the grimoire will raise from the swamp on a platform. The platform is approximately center of the three candles. Category:Guides